


Worth A Risk

by inksmears



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmears/pseuds/inksmears
Summary: She looked much too pleased with herself. This had clearly been her intention all along and that should bother him more but all Jude could think about was how much he wanted her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ages ago someone asked me to write a jude/milla fic with “public sex/almost getting caught” kink. i’m a fan of it so i was happy to do it. 84 years later i finally wrote it! pwp is kind of my guilty pleasure to write even though i’m not necessarily very good at writing it. by the way how do you even properly title pwp fics? sheesh…

When Jude received an invitation to a ceremony to receive an award for scientific achievement he was skeptical. He wasn't convinced he deserved any kind of award at the moment. His research had made significant progress--enough to see it begin to reflect in the world itself--but it wasn't near where he wanted it to be yet. More recently it had hit a serious snag and progress had been slow to nonexistent. By now he had earned a few small but significant scientific awards for his research and there were rumors circulating that he'd definitely be nominated for the Howe Prize next year.

It was Milla who eventually convinced him to accept the invitation and claim the award. Lying in bed next to him with a gentle smile on her face she had encouraged him to attend if only to rub elbows with important individuals. It was hard to say no both to her logic and to the way she had smiled at him. It was usually like this but as it should be. They had a more "official" relationship now. It had been a long road to get to here and sometimes Jude couldn't believe it was real. It hadn't been too long after they had parted the second time that he had worked on and achieved a way for her to come visit. After that they began to spend time together and, well... their relationship had matured now that Jude was an adult. It had never been a secret they were in love. The only difference now was that they were more open about it--a time where Jude could openly call her his "girlfriend". He never did though. It felt too strange to label the Lord of Spirits that way even if by every sense of the word that was what their relationship was now.

Every once in awhile he had attended special work related gatherings with Milla at his side, both dressed in fancy attire, which only drove the point home. By now even everyone he worked with knew Milla as his partner and it made him happy that he could show the rest of the world how much she meant to him. They remained unaware she was Maxwell though but that was probably for the best. This gathering in particular was _quite_ fancy and he felt uncomfortable at the amount of high honor he was being held to. He just didn't feel it was necessary yet. There was still too much work to be done. Thankfully he was receiving the award alongside some other distinguished guests so at least it wasn't all for him.

When it was all over and the after party was in full swing Jude made sure to talk to the appropriate people before slinking off to try and hide. All his friends were in attendance too as were his parents which was even more awkward. He had entertained everyone and now he felt worn out. He was relieved when he finally located Milla raiding the food table for what was probably the tenth time that evening. Luckily he seemed to have caught her between plates so when he approached she turned her attention to him.

"I was wondering where you had gone."

Jude sighed. "Every time I tried to leave someone else I had to talk to found me. Alvin gave me an out just now. It was the only way I was able to escape."

"I see. I'm grateful to him. I don't get to attend your work functions all that often so I would like to make the most of it and spend time with you."

He smiled. "Me too." As frequently as Milla could be with him she was equally as frequently away. Her duties as Maxwell were ever present, after all, and she couldn't exactly live permanently with him because of it.

She stepped up to him and took his arm. "Come on. You look like you're in need of a break."

He certainly was and he was grateful for the excuse to bow out. So he allowed her to lead him away from the crowd and outside the small venue were the party was being hosted. The night air was warm and refreshing after being inside all this time. The spirit climes in Fennmont had adjusted to a more normal daytime/nighttime cycle nowadays but the city was still the best at night. A few outdoor tables and chairs had been set up on the lawn overlooking the lake but they were all empty. The dim lights from the large windows behind them were just far enough away that they could both see their surroundings and make out the stars in the sky. It was perfect.

"Thanks," Jude said once they were out. He took a seat on one of the lawnchairs and let out a sigh of relief. He turned his gaze to her to find her peering at him. "What?"

Milla blinked and then shook her head, smiling gently. "I'm just very proud of how far you've come, Jude. I know you don't think so but I believe you deserved a reward for all your hard work so I'm glad they gave you this award. You've made so much progress in such a short amount of time."

Jude turned a little red from the compliment but he smiled too. "I don't know... There's still a lot to accomplish. Here, come sit with me."

He indicated the chair next to him but Milla approached him instead. Jude barely had time to register it before Milla abruptly sat herself in his lap, straddling him with the already short skirt of her dress hiked up around her hips. The action itself was provocative enough without the hiked up skirt now exposing her panties and the smooth skin of her thighs to him. Milla smirked as she felt his whole body jump underneath her. In all their times together she couldn't recall his face ever being this red. He looked like he might melt.

" _Milla_..." Jude hissed, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder. This was _not_ what he had meant. They were very much still in a public space and Jude was not as dense as he use to be. He knew exactly her intentions here and he... well... wasn't _not_ okay with it, to be honest... but it was way too risky. Someone could absolutely catch them in the act.

She leaned forward, breasts pressed against his chest and her hands trailing to the front of his pants. "I'd like to reward you too, Jude."

Jude lifted his hands to grab her by the shoulders. His grip was a little rough out of desperation. His hormones and his sense of reason were waging a war in his head right now and Jude was very concerned about which one was going to win. "That sounds great but where we are isn't--a-ahh..."

Milla's fingers had already done their work undoing the front of his pants before he had even finished his protesting. She stroked him slowly through the fabric of his underwear, teasing, and tilted her head to meet his lips to silence him further. Jude shuddered despite himself and felt his grip on her shoulders go weak. This was way too dangerous. There were people he _worked with_ here... his parents and their friends too... and they weren't that far away. At any moment someone could see them and wander over here and... no, that concept really shouldn't be making him _more_ aroused. His hands slipped away and down to grip her hips. Oh, but she was just too tempting. He can feel the way the curves of her body fit perfect with his through the thin fabric of her cocktail dress.

She parted his lips with her tongue and he obeyed, letting the kiss deepen. He was already so lost in her that it was making his head spin. The way her fingers continued to stroke him didn't help. When she pulled away so they could breathe they were both panting and flushed. She looked much too pleased with herself. This had clearly been her intention all along and that should bother him more but all Jude could think about was how much he wanted her. Somehow the sensations felt more heightened and the knowledge of the public location made his heart beat faster. They could be caught so they had to be careful to keep quiet.

"Milla..." When he says her name again his voice is hoarse and pleading. His hands traveled down her thighs and his right one slipped between them, pushing the silky fabric of her panties away so he could return the favor. She was already wet which pleased him and he wasted no time slipping two fingers inside her. He delighted in the way she gasped and how her body shivered against him. She may be in control--she always was--but he could still make her bend a little to him in return. The fact that he and he alone could do that always boosted his ego a little. It worked for Milla just fine since she could always expect to be pampered nicely. Jude was a selfless lover although that wasn't surprising all things considered.

He was starting to grow impatient for more direct stimulation. She was still only touching him through fabric and the quiet, breathy sounds he was drawing from her were driving him crazy. His other hand tightened its grip on her hip, tugging her forward while his fingers continue their work. It was intoxicating listening to her attempt to stifle the small sounds of pleasure so as not to draw attention. It heightened the whole experience somehow. Jude tilted his head to place deep kisses along her neck to encourage her and Milla let out a breath.

"You conceded faster than I thought you would," she chuckled. Honestly she had expected him to protest harder all things considered.

"I'll always submit to you," he mumbled, voice muffled against her neck. She felt him shudder harder when she found a particularly sensitive place to stroke and when she continued he responded by suddenly biting down lightly on her neck to stifle a moan. He sucked on the skin and wrapped his arm around the small of her back.

Milla gasped softly. With age and time spent growing into their romantic relationship Jude had certainly grown more bold about sex. Gone was the fervent blushing and hesitation whenever she got him into bed. Now he was more than willing to initiate and do as he pleased to her. He took what he wanted and it pleased her greatly. Their experiences now were much more pleasurable than it had been back when they were still figuring everything out. Like Milla had in the past all it had taken was for her to offer him gentle encouragement to help him find his courage and it had worked. Except in this case she was certainly reaping the benefits from it.

Still she hadn't expected him to get this worked up but it was way too late now. She was starting to feel his impatience (in more ways than one) and her own was reaching a peak so she forced his hands away so she could concentrate better. He remained a distraction regardless, continuing to lay kisses against her neck and sliding his hands underneath her dress to feel the curves of her body. When his hands reached her breasts before she could stop him she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from accidentally moaning too loudly. He's definitely way more worked up than she intended.

Milla pressed her lips to his ear with a breathless chuckle. "Behave yourself, Jude."

"You're telling _me_ to behave after what you started?"

He sounded so offended that Milla laughed quietly. "I didn't expect you to be this into exhibitionism."

Jude turned more red and finally pulled away slightly to look at her. "I-I'm not."

Jude trying to deny his obvious kinks was quite amusing to her. To this day she was still trying to get him to admit out loud to ones they had done more than once. She smirked at him but had at least successfully distracted him. She needed to be back in control here.

"Are you sure?" she teased. She lifted herself a bit more so she could scoot forward. Her hands pushed away the necessary fabric and now she touched him directly. He was plenty hard so it was unnecessary but she enjoyed teasing him. She watched him intently as his eyes slipped closed and the flush on his face got darker.

"I-If you keep... Milla, someone will come looking for us if you don't... ahh..."

He was trying to tell her to get on with it as even if he was on board with this he was still incredibly paranoid about being discovered. He was technically one of the honored guests for this party. Someone was definitely going to notice if he was gone for too long. Also he had reached the end of his patience several minutes ago. He wanted her. Her hands moved away so that their hips were pressing together now and she ground down on him hard enough to make him yelp. She was pushing their luck and he should scold her for that but he couldn't think of anything else but the need to be inside her.

" _Milla_..." he groaned, equal parts desperate and annoyed.

Thankfully for him Milla was also impatient. She moved the fabric of her panties aside and after a brief adjustment she pushed his length inside her, sinking down to settle comfortably on his lap. Just that contact alone caused him to shudder and he let out a soft moan of her name that he wasn't able to stifle in time. Jude lifted his hands to grip her hips tightly. He attempted to at least somewhat calm down but his heart was pounding too fast. When his eyes fluttered open he saw her seated on him. Her hair was a little frazzled now and her dress rumpled. One of the straps had slipped off her right shoulder and the skirt portion was bunched up around her hips high enough to give him a view of where their bodies joined. Her face was flushed and eyes a little glassy from pleasure, staring at him wantonly. Jude sat up to meet her lips, kissing her deeply.

Not for the first time he wondered just how he got so lucky. Milla was gorgeous in every way and she was his. She loved _him_. She allowed _him_ to kiss her and make love to her. He still felt so undeserving of it even after all this time. He recalled how not really that long ago he was just a kid with a hopeless crush on an incredible woman who changed his life. Now he had _this_ with her.

He pulled her hips forward roughly to create some friction and it caused them both to shiver. Milla drew her arms around his neck and moved again. Their movements were not subtle anymore as she rolled her hips up against his with some force. She was clearly as in need of the contact as he was. The rhythm was perfect, _delightful_ and everything he had been craving and more. The amount of willpower it took not to moan was staggering. In all honesty Jude didn't think he could keep quiet and so he pressed his face against her neck, trying to keep his mouth busy with kissing her skin. He wrapped his arms fully around her and allowed her to dictate the pace. Occasionally his hips jerked to meet her downward thrusts when he just couldn't help it but otherwise he was mostly still, clinging to her and letting her do what she pleased with him.

It didn't take too long before he could feel her orgasm. The way she tightened and how her body shook was always the same but no matter how many times it happened he could never get enough. It was the most wonderful sensation in the world. She couldn't hold back the moan that the sudden intense pleasure caused her and he leaned up to quickly kiss her, trying to smother the noise. As pleasing as it was to hear she was usually loud. He followed shortly after her, releasing inside her with a shudder. He couldn't help but moan too, muffling it the best he could against her lips. When it was over he felt spent, cradling her close and panting heavily for breath. He rested his forehead against hers and listened to her also struggle for breath. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair.

When he opened his eyes she was looking at him and she smiled when he met her gaze. In that moment he felt his heart might burst with how much it swelled with love for her. He wasn't deserving of her at all and yet here she was.

"I have rewarded you thoroughly, perhaps."

Jude laughed quietly. Not enough in his opinion. Despite coming down from the high he still felt the overwhelming need to ravish her some more. He wanted to hear her moan loudly this time. That would be a nice reward. "We probably shouldn't push our luck," he replied. 

Now that the fantasy had ended the reality was setting in. A hasty clean up was in order before they were found out. Right now they had made a bit of a mess. He stole another kiss from her before reluctantly letting her go. Milla stood and after tucking everything back into the proper place he followed. They smoothed their clothing out the best they could and by the end they were... well, semi-presentable. The hickey he'd made on Milla's neck was certainly incriminating evidence though. He turned a little red. Maybe they should just leave after all. Not just because of their appearance but also because he still felt a little too wound up. When Milla turned to head back toward the venue Jude grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

She gave him an inquisitive look. "Jude?"

"This way." He led her away from the lawn and toward the pathway that lead back into the city.

"We're leaving?"

"Yeah. It's fine." He pulled her closer. "I'll come up with some excuse why I left early. Besides you should take responsibility for what you started, you know."

Milla blinked before it dawned on her what he meant. She smirked. "I see."

He felt her intertwine their fingers as they walked and did not protest.


End file.
